Element of Acceptance
by PastelProse
Summary: Twilight and Luna have been secretly dating for a few months now. It's been getting harder and harder to hide their love. Luna confines in her sister, who convinces her to share her love with all of Equestria. How will some ponies take the news? What trials must these two over come once they tell announce their love? Read and find out. Cover credit goes to: Lulubellct on DA
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Love

Twilight Sparkle was on the balcony of the library. She was looking at the stars through her telescope. "Such a beautiful night." She said to herself. She moved her telescope and was soon staring at Luna face. She jumped back as she screamed.

"Luna, don't do that. You startled me." She said as she struggled to recover.

"Sorry my dear, you just looked so lovely looking through your telescope." Luna said as she rested her head on the telescope.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Twilight asked as she approached the Princess.

"I was thinking a lovely midnight picnic under the stars, away from it all." Luna said.

"That sounds great. Want to come help me pack the basket?" Twilight asked.

Luna shook her head as she followed the purple mare inside.

Twilight pulled out ingredients from her fridge. She set them at the table. Luna sat down at the table and grabbed a slice of bread. She started to spread honey on the slice. Twilight grabbed a thermos and started to fill it with warm tea.

"So how was the meeting today?" Twilight asked as she tightly screwed the thermos closed.

Luna sighed, "Exhausting. I am tired of sitting in meetings that have nothing to do with me or my sister. I mean I understand we all have to have a say in business proposals. As long as none of them effect my night I can care less about what they are proposing."

"Well it is your duty as a princess. I'm just glad we are able to spend this time together. Are you sure I'm not a burden?" Twilight asked.

Luna looked over at Twilight as she added dandelions to the slice. "Of course not my love. I actually wish we could spend more time together. You haven't told anypony yet have you?"

Twilight shook her head, "I can't, I don't know how they will take it. My friends are always wondering why I turn down every stallion that asks me out, I just tell them I'm not ready to date."

"That doesn't seem normal for a full grown mare sweetheart...wait doesn't Ms. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy love one another?" Luna asked as she finished the sandwich and wrapped it up. She grabbed some more bread slices and started to make another.

"Yes, but when they revealed their love they were judged. Not to their faces but behind their backs." Twilight said as she looked down at the table.

Luna got up and made her way to Twilight. She wrapped a hoof about her, "Don't worry my love; We will keep this love a secret until the world is a little more tolerant."

Twilight nodded as she turned her head and gave Luna a gentle kiss on the cheek. Luna blushed when Twilight kissed her. Twilight smiled as she caught Luna's blush.

"Oh look the fearless Princess of the Night is looking a little red." Twilight teased.

Luna frowned as she turned her head. She kissed Twilight square on the lips. Twilight then sported her own shade of red.

"What was that you said my dear?" Luna asked.

Twilight looked down at the table still blushing. "I think we need to finish making the picnic."

[hr]

Luna was flying with Twilight on her back. She was looking for a good place to have their picnic. Twilight was holding the picnic basket.

"How about there?" Luna asked as she pointed to a nice high open hill; not a tree in sight. Twilight nodded her head and they landed. Luna gently set Twilight down.

Twilight opened the basket and laid the blanket down. Luna assisted by setting up the flowers and food. Twilight pulled out the thermos and s pillow.

"You did a great job tonight Luna. The stars are as beautiful as ever." Twilight said.

"I had some inspiration from the most beautiful mare in Equestria." Luna said as she flashed Twilight a smirk.

Twilight blushed as she bit into her sandwich. "Nice touch adding the honey Luna."

"Thank you, I thought you might like it." Luna said taking a sip of her tea.

Twilight looked a little down.

"What's wrong dear?" Luna asked as she picked up her sandwich.

"It just saddens me to know that we might never be accepted for loving one another." Twilight frowned.

Luna scooted closer to Twilight. She placed a hoof on top of her head and petted her mane. "Twilight I have to be frank with you. One day I'm going to marry you, and when that day comes I don't care if they accept us or not. We are getting married."

Luna moved her muzzle closer to Twilight's ear, "Then you are going to bear my foal." Luna then nibbled on Twilight's ear.

Twilight blushed a deep red, "Luna we can't have children, we are both mares." She said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed Luna nibbling on her ear.

Luna whispered into her ear, "There are ways my dear."

That made Twilight blush even more, but she ended up smiling.

For the rest of the night the two joked around and talked about their day as they ate. Once they finished eating they both laid down on the pillow and gazed at the stars. Luna was explaining how she created each star herself. She also explains how much energy she has to use to raise the moon. Twilight told her of the new spells she has been practicing.

Twilight cuddled into Luna, resting her head on Luna's chest. "If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake."

"I can promise you my dear, this is no dream. The love you and I share is real. Nothing can ever come between that." Luna said as she wrapped her hoof around Twilight holding her closer.

Twilight yawned as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Luna giggled as she hear Twilight snoring softly.

"Don't worry my sweet Twilight Sparkle, as long as I am around you will never be judged or ridiculed. You are mine as I am yours." Luna whispered.

She made sure that Twilight heard that in her dream. This caused Twilight to tighten her hold on Luna and smile in her sleep. Luna smiled as she laid her head on Twilight's and slowly started to fall asleep.

The two mares were soon fast asleep on their star gazing hill, away from stress, away from work, and away from everypony who could ever judge them for their love.


	2. Chapter 2: The Slip Up

Celestia was sitting on her balcony. She looked confused as the moon still hung high in the air. She shrugged her shoulders and probably thought that Luna overslept. Celestia's horn glowed as she started to set the moon. Then she raised the sun.

"I better go wake her up we have to plan the following events." Celestia said as she made her way to her sisters room.

She knocked on the door, "Lulu, wake up. We have work to do to…." Celestia stopped.

She opened her sisters door and realized her sister wasn't in her bed.

"Lulu?" Celestia looked around confused. "Where is that little pony?"

[hr]

Luna and Twilight's body were intertwined. Twilight started to open her eyes as the sun beamed down on both of them. She yawned as stretched. When she stretched she felt Luna tighten her hold on her. Twilight squeaked as she was squeezed. She looks down at Luna and gently kisses her eyelids.

"Wake up sweetheart." Twilight said as she leaned down and kisses Luna cheeks and her forehead.

Luna slowly started to wake up, as she does she squeezes Twilight more.

"Lulu...ow...you are hurting me." Twilight gasped.

Luna immediately let go and sat up looking at Twilight, "I'm sorry my dear.I didn't hurt you that much did I?"

Twilight shook her head, "Of course not, I was just surprised."

Luna smiled, "Good."

Luna rubbed her eyes as Twilight started to pack the basket. She finished packing when she realized that Luna had a confused look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Twilight asked.

"How is the sun up if I never set the moon." Luna said as she scratched her mane.

Then it hits her and Luna's jaw drops. "Oh No, I'm Late!" Luna yells as she grabs the basket and leans down.

Twilight immediately climbed onto Luna's back. Luna immediately took off and Twilight held on for her life.

Luna landed on the library balcony leaned down and Twilight hopped off.

"Sorry I made you late." Twilight apologized.

"It's fine my dear, it's not your fault." Luna said as she nuzzled into Twilight.

Twilight smiled as she dodged Luna's nuzzle. She then smashed her lips onto Luna's.

Luna looked shocked but then soon melted into the kiss. She even took charge as she thrust her tongue into Twilight's mouth. Twilight's eyes snapped open in surprise. She then wrapped her arms around Luna.

Luna broke the kiss for air. She rested her forehead on Twilight's.

"I love you so much." Twilight said.

"I love you so much more," Luna said as she opened her wings.

Luna gets ready to take off. She looked back at Twilight. Twilight smiled at her. Luna smiled back and then took off.

Twilight watched her fly off and once Luna was out of sight Twilight made her way into the library to find it in shambles.

"Oh my...Spike, what happened?" Twilight said.

Then Spike ran up and hugged her. "Twilight I didn't know where you were at. I didn't know what to do."

Twilight hugged him, "I'm sorry that I worried you Spike. I had to run an errand."

Spike looked at Twilight confused, "You and Luna ran an errand?"

Twilight froze as her pupils shrunk, "Huh what do you mean?"

Spike pointed to the balcony, "I saw Luna let you down and fly away."

Twilight looked at Spike and sat down with a sigh, "Spike we need to talk…"

[hr]

Luna landed on her balcony and panted as she opened her doors and entered her room. She saw Celestia on the bed and she froze.

"Oh hey Tia, Good morning." Luna panted as she set down the picnic basket.

Luna kicked the basket to the side as far as she could hoping that Celestia didn't see it.

Celestia turned around as she gave Luna a look, "Where were you? Why did I have to set the moon? Are you alright?"

Luna looked at Celestia, "Don't worry Tia, I'm fine. I was just on a night flight and I kind of...got caught up."

Celestia looked at the picnic basket, "So you visited Twilight again?"

Luna nodded as she looked down at the floor, "You know?"

Celestia nodded her head, "I have for a while now, and I see nothing wrong with it."

Luna perked up, "Really, you approve?"

Celestia nodded, "I am just glad that you two are happy."

Luna smiled, but then her face fell. "What do you think the delegates will say?"

Celestia frowns, "Who cares, if they get out of line then I will deal with them."

Luna ran and hugged her sister, "I love you so much Tia."

"I love you too, Little Lulu."


	3. Chapter 3: Building Up the Courage

Twilight gave him a raised eyebrow, "You don't care that I am in love with a mare?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders again, "It doesn't matter who you love Twilight, it's not going to change who you are or what you do. You just happen to love a mare, I don't see anything wrong with that. I just want you to be happy."

Twilight smiled as she hugged Spike tight, "You know you really are the best Spike."

[hr]

Luna was pacing in her room. "How do I go about doing this Celestia?"

"Well first I would run it by Twilight and then maybe you two can announce it at the gala." Celestia said as she stood up.

Luna smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah the gala...I have to tell Twilight."

Luna picked up the basket and headed for the balcony. She climbed on the railing and turned her head to look back at her sister.

"Cover my absence?"

"Of course. Now go," Celestia said as she shooed Luna away with her hoof.

[hr]

Twilight made Spike some blueberry muffins for breakfast. Spike was sitting a the table munching on them as Twilight poured him a cup of milk.

"So does anyone else know?" Spike asked.

Twilight handed him the milk, "Not yet, Luna and I are waiting for the right time."

"Why?" Spike asked before taking a sip of his milk.

Twilight sighed, "You remember when Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash announced they were together? Remember the looks they got from some of our Ponyville friends?"

Spike nodded, "Now that you mention it, I do. They give them a look like they are zombie ponies or something."

Twilight nodded, "That is exactly why Luna and I want to wait. It's not so much a precaution for me but for her. I mean she is a princess. If the delegates found out they might judge her, or even try to take her chair and power."

Spike scoffed, "They can't do that Twilight. You said it yourself, she's a princess. I bet they wouldn't dare cross her."

Twilight sighed, "I don't know Spike, I just don't want Lulu getting hurt."

Spike laughed and spat up the muffin he started munching on, "Lulu! HAHAHA!"

"Spike, don't make a mess; it's too early." Twilight frowned as she went to grab a wash rag.

She wiped up some of the mess and checked the clock hanging on the wall.

"I better go get the mail. Spike, finish cleaning your mess please." Twilight said as she grabbed a fresh muffin.

She made her way to the front door, dodging books that were sprawled out all over the ground. She finally made it to the door and opened it to see Derpy Whooves pulling her mail in her mailbox.

"Good morning Ms. Twilight. Something sure smells delicious." Derpy said as she closed her mailbox and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I made fresh blueberry muffins. I figured you might want one." Twilight said as she handed Derpy the muffin.

"Thanks Twilight, I love muffins." Derpy said as she took a bite. "Wow this is delicious."

"Glad you like it." Twilight smiled.

"Like it I love it. Well I better get going, this mail isn't going to deliver itself. Thanks again Twilight," Derpy said as she flew off.

Twilight opened her mailbox and collected the envelopes.

"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight looked around to see who called her. When she saw nopony she turned her attention back to her mail.

"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight looked up and this time she saw Luna approaching her at top speeds. Twilight waved her hoof, but Luna had no intention of slowing down. Twilight braced herself but by then it was too late. Luna pinned her on the ground and kissed Twilight hard. Twilight blushed as her pupils shrunk. She was soon kissing Luna back.

Twilight was the first to break this kiss, "Luna, somepony might see us."

"I don't care," Then she smashed her lips back onto Twilight's.

After a few minutes Luna broke the kiss. Twilight was out of breath like she just ran the running of the leaves at top speeds.

"What was that all about?" Twilight panted.

"Celestia knows and...we better get inside." Luna said as she got of of Twilight and helped her up.

Luna helped Twilight collect her mail from the floor and they both went inside. Twilight set the mail on the table as Luna finished her previous thought.

"Celestia knows about us and she approves." Luna said.

Twilight beamed, "Really, that is great news. Spike found out, and he approves too."

Luna smiled, "You haven't told any other ponies yet, right?"

Twilight shook her head, "The only reason Spike found out was because he saw you dropping me off this morning."

"Same for me, Celestia was in my room...oh yeah, I brought your basket back." Luna said as she looked around, "I may have dropped it outside."

"No worries, I got it." Spike said as she ran from the kitchen with muffin crumbs all over his mouth. He opened the door and ran outside.

"Celestia also told me that we should announce it." Luna said with confidence.

"She did? But Luna, what if…" Twilight sighed.

Luna used her magic to pull Twilight close to her. She wrapped her arms around her marefriend.

"Don't worry about the what if's my dear. We are going to face some judgmental ponies but, we can do this together." Luna said as she gently kissed Twilight's cheek.

Twilight smiled as she hugged Luna back, resting her head on Luna's shoulder.

"Besides, I'm tired of all these so called "Stallions" flirting with my love. It's time to finally put them in their place." Luna said.

Twilight chuckled as she tightened her hold on Luna.

Spike was sitting in the doorway with the picnic basket in his hand. He had a wide smile plastered on his face.

"I'm happy for you Twi." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping the Girls in the Loop

A few days later, Twilight was relaxing at the spa with the girls. Everypony was getting a massage or hooficure except Rainbow Dash, who sitting out reading a Wonderbolts magazine.

"So anypony have any fresh gossip?" Rarity asked.

"Well my little sister is dating some colt named Pip. I don't think Big Mac is all too happy about it." Apple Jack said.

"Well I don't blame him, I don't know what I would do if Sweetie Belle had a coltfriend." Rarity said as she handed Aloe her hoof.

"Speaking of Big Mac, I heard he has a crush on somepony." Rainbow said.

"It's My Sister! He Likes Maud!" Pinkie yelled as she popped out of the bath.

"Really?" Twilight asked looking a little confused, "I was unaware."

"Yeah! Maud Likes Him Back And She Is Going To Move Here!" Pinkie yelled some more as she flailed her arms.

"Wow, I bet that's exciting." Twilight said.

Rarity looked at Fluttershy, "What about you dear, how are you and Rainbow doing?"

Fluttershy whispered, "Fine."

Apple Jack looked concerned, "Is everything alright sugar cube?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Oh yes, Rainbow and I are very happy. It's just…"

"Not everypony is happy for us." Rainbow finished with a sigh.

"What do you mean, your love is true. True love is very rare, but when you find it, it's just...beautiful." Rarity said.

"Yeah, well not everypony sees it that way." Rainbow said.

"I get some glares when I walk through the marketplace." Fluttershy whispered.

"The Wonderbolt have been giving me the run around." Rainbow frowned.

"Everypony treats us different. I don't know why, nothing has really changed." Fluttershy whispered.

"Twilight dear, are you alright?" Rarity asked.

Twilight was looking a little pale as she listened to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. She looked over at Rarity.

"I'm f...fine no p...problems h..here." She stuttered.

Pinkie Pie gave Twilight a look, "Are you sure Twi? You are looking a little Lilac there."

Twilight nodded, "I'm fine, Everything's fine. I think I need to go."

Twilight put her bits down for the Spa treatment and left. The girls looked at each other confused.

"Is it just me or did Twilight seemed a little, tense." Rarity said.

"Oh I hope we didn't upset or offended her in anyway." Fluttershy whispered.

"I don't think we did Flutters." Rainbow said.

"Now that I think about it she has been acting different lately." Apple Jack stated.

"Maybe we should go talk to her." Fluttershy whispered.

"I think that's a good idea." Rainbow said.

[hr]

Twilight was laying on her bed. Spike was sitting next to her.

"Are you alright Twi?" He asked as he petted her head.

"Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy go through so much. I don't know if I'm ready for Luna and I to…" Twilight shook her head, "Does that make me selfish?"

Spike shook his head, "Of course not, maybe you just need to tell Luna how you feel. She should understand."

"But Spike she was so happy yesterday when I agreed to the reveal. I don't want to take that back."

There was a knock on the door. Spike hopped off of the bed. He raced down the stairs to answer it.

"Oh hey girls," Spike said as he opened the door.

"Where's Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"She's...not feeling well. She's laying in bed right now. Why don't you guys come back tomorrow." Spike said as he tried to push them back so he can shut the door.

Rainbow pushed him back with ease.

"Well if she isn't feeling well then as her friends we should check on her, make sure she's alright." Fluttershy whispered.

"No she's fine guys, she's got her number one assistant on the job." Spike said as he pointed to himself.

Pinkie Pie ran in past everyone. She climbed the stairs and was right next to Twilight's bed.

"She's In Here Guys!" Pinkie yelled.

The girls all entered Twilight's room. Spike followed shortly behind them.

"Hey Twilight, how are you feeling?" Apple Jack asked.

Twilight sighed, "I'm fine girls, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Rarity asked.

Twilight sat up and looked at all of her friends. They looked worried. Twilight felt a little bit better to see the genuine concern on their faces.

"Girls, I need to tell you all something."

[hr]

Luna was pacing her room.

"How do I go about doing this? I could...no. Well maybe...no." Luna sighed.

Then there was a soft knock on her door, "Lulu are you alright?"

"Yeah Tia, just thinking?" Luna said as she opened her door.

Celestia entered her room. She looked around and the room was a mess.

"Luna what were you doing in here?" Celestia asked.

"I was...looking for mom's ring. I couldn't find it so i was contemplating with or not to do the reveal." Luna said.

Celestia frowned, "You can still do the reveal without a ring. What purpose did the ring serve anyway?"

"Well it was also a surprise for Twilight. I was going to ask her to marry me." Luna said.

Celestia smiled as she walked over to hug her sister, "My little sister is all grown up."

"Tia...c..can't..breath." Luna gasped.

Celestia let her go and cleared her throat, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Luna said as she started to straighten up her room.

"I will help you look for the ring Luna, it couldn't have gone that far." Celestia said as she started to help Luna clean her room.

[hr]

"That's it?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight just nodded.

Fluttershy was the first to hug her, "Twilight, I'm so happy for you."

"Awesome, another fillyfooler in the group." Rainbow cheered.

Twilight blushed when Rainbow said fillyfooler.

"Well I know you and Fluttershy's wouldn't change about me, but what about you three? I hop you guys don't think any less of me." Twilight asked looking at Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Apple Jack.

"Of course not sugar cube. Doesn't matter who you love, we still love you." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah we are besties; bestiesforever. Just because you love a mare doesn't make you any less of a bestie." Pinkie Pie stated.

"I agree with Pinkie Pie. We have been friends for ages now darling and nothing is ever going to change that." Rarity said.

Twilight smiled, "Thanks girls."

They all surrounded Twilight for a group hug. Twilight wondered why she was ever nervous to tell her friends. She knew they wouldn't treat her any different than they did now. She thinks of herself as silly for having those thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Night of the Gala pt1

Twilight coughed as Rarity attacked her mane with loads of manespray.

"Rarity is this really [b][i]cough[/i][/b] necessary?" Twilight asked.

"Of course Twilight, you have to look beautiful. After all you have to look your best for your Marefriend." Rarity said teasing Twilight by putting emphasis on marefriend.

Twilight blushed as she shoved Rarity playfully, "Cut it out; When are the girls getting here?"

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are out enjoying themselves before the gala. Pinkie is on her way. Apple Jack is finishing her chores." Rarity says as she grabs a brush and starts to style Twilight's mane.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Rarity yelled, "Come In!"

Pinkie Pie opened the door, "Hey girls, Twilight you look beautiful."

Twilight smiled, "Thanks Pinkie, but I'm not finished yet...OW!" Twilight whined as she wiped a tear that started to fall.

"Sorry dear that was a big knot." Rarity apologized as she continued to brush Twilight's mane.

Pinkie bounces around, "Me Next! Me Next!"

Rarity laughed, "Okay Pinkie, let me just finish Twilight's mane."

Rarity had parted Twilight's mane. The top half she braided and left the bottom half alone. She did a twist braid, using Twilight's highlight to her advantage. Once she was finished she turned Twilight around so she could look at herself in their mirror. Rarity used a smaller mirror to show Twilight the back of her mane.

"Wow Rarity, my mane looks amazing." Twilight said as she turned her head side to side checking out her mane.

"Well, my mane doesn't beautify itself." Rarity says as she pats her mane.

Twilight hops out of the chair and Pinkie immediately hops onto the chair.

"My Turn!" Pinkie yelled.

[hr]

Luna was adjusting her dress as somepony knocked on her door.

"Come In!" Luna yelled as she moved to her vanity and starts brushing her mane out.

Celestia entered her room, "How are you feeling?"

Luna sighed as she set the brush down looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm nervous, I don't know how Twilight will react. I never told her how we were going to reveal our love to everypony, so it's going to be a surprise for her as well."

Celestia smiled, "I brought you a box to put the ring in."

Luna turned around and Celestia handed Luna a beautiful box. It was a dark purple with golden clasp and outline. Luna smiled as she placed the ring inside of the box and closed it.

"Thanks Tia, you're the best." Luna said as she hugged her sister.

Celestia smiled as she hugged her sister back. Luna let Celestia go and started to slip on her shoes. Celestia used her magic to fix Luna's necklace.

"Thanks." Luna smiled.

Celestia nodded as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

[hr]

The girls were all gathered in front of the Carousel Boutique waiting for their carriage to arrive.

"Nice hat AJ." Rainbow said as she hovered above Apple Jack.

"Thanks, Rarity made it for me." Apple Jack said as she adjusted her hat.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight was shaking a bit, "Fine, everything is fine. Nothing wrong over here. Nope."

"Uhh you sure Twilight? You look kind of nervous." Rainbow said.

"Nope everything is just perfect." Twilight squeaked.

The girls all looked worried as the carriage arrived. One at a time they got on, except for Twilight.

"You coming Twi?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well maybe I should stay behind, you know there are so many lessons I have yet to learn about friendship. I know I would be able to find something in my books so...HEY!" Twilight yelled as Rainbow Dash grabbed her and pulled her into the carriage.

Pinkie closed the door and the carriage took off.

"I'm afraid of heights." Twilight lied.

"Oh come now dear, we are all here for you." Rarity said as she patted Twilight's back.

"Yeah Twilight, besides you can't have Luna waiting now can you?" Apple Jack said.

Twilight took a deep breath and looked around at her friends. They smiled at her, trying to calm her nerves.

"You're right, I can't keep her waiting. I can do this." Twilight said.

[hr]

Luna and Celestia were standing at the entrance greeting ponies as they walked in. Luna sighed as she looked around for Twilight. Celestia wrapped a wing around her sister, "She will be here soon."

"I hope so," Luna sighed.

As if on cue a carriage landed a few feet away from the princesses. Luna stood up straight, excited as she saw Twilight's friends get off first. Twilight poked her head through the carriage door before she stepped out.

Luna's jaw almost hit the ground. Twilight was wearing a midnight black dress that had silver trimmings. It shimmered when the light hit it and it had Luna's cutie mark on Twilight's chest.

Luna swallowed back some drool that was threatening to fall from her mouth. Celestia reached over and helped Luna close her mouth.

Twilight looked around and spotted Luna. She blushed as she smiled at her and waved a little. Luna's eyes were glued to Twilight as she raised a hoof and waved back.

Twilight was approached by many stallions. Twilight politely shook her head no as she followed her friends. The stallions who didn't talk to her were busy staring at her. Luna frowned and swore under her breath, "I'm going to lock that mare up and keep her away from everypony."

Twilight finally reached the front and bowed. The princesses bowed back. Luna gave Twilight a "Wait till later look." Twilight gave her an innocent smile as she joined her friends inside the ballroom.

There were a few stallions and mares dancing on the dance floor. Most were sitting at the tables laughing, talking, eating, and just overall having a good time.

"Twilight, We Are Over Here!" Pinkie yelled as she flailed her arms in her air.

Twilight trotted over and joined them at their table.

"Where are Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?" She asked looking around.

"They went to take a romantic stroll in the garden. I'm so happy for them." Rarity said as she took a sip of her punch.

"Well I just hope that Rainbow can keep Fluttershy under control. Remember what happened last time Fluttershy was in the garden." Apple Jack said.

The girls all giggled collectively. Twilight looked around at the crowd, "Looks pretty full tonight."

"Aw don't worry Twi, you and Luna around going to be just fine." Pinkie said.

"Thank you girls, because of you girls I feel a whole lot better about tonight." Twilight said as she reached over and hugged her friends.

"That is what we are here for dear." Rarity said.

Twilight saw something move from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see it was Luna motioning her over. Twilight looked back to the girls, "Umm...will you guys excuse me for a minute?" Twilight left before she got an answer.

Twilight followed Luna as she disappeared behind a door that led to the hallway.

"Luna?" Twilight called out as she peeked her head through the doorway. She started walking down the hallway as she called out, "Luna?"

Before she knew it she was forcefully grabbed and shoved into a cramped closet. "So who do I have to thank and complain to for you looking like that?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Luna?" Twilight asked, very well knowing her answer.

"Yes my dear, do you know how distracting you have been?" Luna asked as she gently kissed Twilight on her neck.

"Luna, I…"

"Not a word. Do you know how hard it was to watch all of those stallions drooling over what is mine. I could barely control myself." Luna said as she continued to kiss Twilight's neck. Luna wrapped her arms around Twilight holding her tight.

Twilight just sighed as a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"It was even worse seeing them try to talk to you. Oh Twilight, you don't know how much I just want to lock you away. To keep you from everypony." Luna continued as she nibbled on Twilight's ear. Her arms loosened up as her hooves started to travel all over Twilight's body.

"Luna…" Twilight panted as she tried to turn around.

Luna held Twilight tight in place, "Just wait, after tonight I will make it well known throughout the world that you belong to me."

Twilight nodded as she felt Luna's hooves disappear. Twilight turned her head to see Luna resting her head on her shoulder.

"So I take it you like the dress." Twilight said trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"I do, but I would love to see what is underneath even more." Luna whispered as she bit the tip of Twilight's ear.

There was a soft knock on the closet door. Twilight froze, as Luna opened the door with a swear.

"Whoa, didn't know it was that kind of party." Rainbow Dash said.

"What do you want?" Luna growled.

"Celestia wants to see you." Dash said.

Luna sighed as she helped Twilight out of the closet and helped her with her dress and fixing her mane.

"I apologize Ms. Dash for my tone earlier, I was just...busy." Luna apologized.

She turned and gave Twilight a soft peck on the lips, "See you later my love."

A/N:So I'm probably going to have to change this story to teen. So between school and work I will try to upload every Wednesday. Notice I said Try, so if you log on Wednesday and a chapter wasn't up yet then give me a little bit of time okay. I promise I will not leave you hanging.


	6. Chapter 6: Night of the Gala pt2

Twilight and Rainbow went to join the rest of the group at the table.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow took a seat next to her. Twilight took a seat between Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"Well I had to go find Luna, Celestia requested her presence." Rainbow said as she took Fluttershy's glass and took a sip.

"Where was Luna?" Apple Jack asked.

Rainbow looked at Twilight and grinned, "She was busy dealing with some...royal duties."

Twilight rested her head on the table and used her hooves to cover the blush that had appeared.

"You okay Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm fine." Twilight said.

The girls realized that the music had stopped and there was just the sound of chatter in the room. Slowly the chatter died down as ponies realized that there wasn't any music. In a few minutes the room was completely silent. The double doors sprang open, there Luna and Celestia stood.

The guards lined up as the princesses made their way to the stage. Everypony they passed bowed.

Twilight was watching Luna. Luna turned her head and gave Twilight a smile. Twilight couldn't help but smile back.

Celestia and Luna stepped onto the stage as the band stepped aside to give them room.

"Good Evening Mares and Gentlecolts, how are all of you enjoying the festivities?" Celestia asked.

Ponies just murmured collectively and nodded their heads.

"Well we would like to thank everypony for being able to attend the Gala this year. This is the biggest turnout we have ever had." Celestia said.

There was the growing sound of clapping hooves. Twilight and her friends joined in as well.

"Now before we get back to the festivities, my sister would like to make an announcement." Celestia said as she fell back and gave Luna the spotlight.

Luna looked at Twilight and smiled as she begun, "As you ponies are aware, my sister and I have been so caught up in our royal duties that we haven't had time to settle down."

Twilight shivered as in fear as she knew that she was possibly going to have to stand on that stage.

"Part of being a Princess is being able to balance your social life, as well as your royal duties."

Pinkie Pie put her hoof on Twilight's shoulder trying to calm her down. Twilight turned her head to look at Pinkie. She mouthed "Thank you" to Pinkie as Luna continued.

"So tonight I would like to reveal the one pony that has captured my heart. She has helped me control my tone and has helped me better connect with my subjects."

Twilight took a deep breath as Luna pointed her hoof at her.

"Twilight Sparkle, would you please join me on stage?" Luna asked.

Twilight nodded as she rose from her seat and made her way to the stage. Most of the ponies looked confused. They didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Twilight climbed up on stage and stood next to Luna.

"This is the pony that has stole my heart; you can see it there on her chest." Luna said as she pointed to her cutie mark that was on Twilight's dress.

Twilight was blushing as she looked out to the crowd. Many of the ponies were just frozen. all sharing the same bewildered look.

"Twilight you may have stolen my heart, but i know how to get it back." Luna said.

Twilight looked over at Luna and instantly felt something catch in her throat. Twilight put her hoof on her mouth and tried to stop herself from crying.

Luna had a dark purple ring box. Twilight felt her face flush as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Twilight Sparkle, Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The crowd all gasped collectively. The girls had their mouths hanging wide open in shock as they stared at the scene before them.

Twilight swallowed back a sob that was begging to be release. She looked at the ring. It was silver gold with a black cursive writing on the inside. The diamond it held was shaped like a crescent moon.

Twilight looked up at Luna. She could tell by the rapidness of Luna's blinks that she was holding back some tears of her own.

Twilight nodded as she whispered "Yes."

"I can't understand you dear, I can't hear you with your hoof on your mouth." Luna smiled.

Twilight put her hoof down and took a deep breath as she looked at Luna. "Yes."

Luna's smile grew wide. She used her magic to put the ring on Twilight's horn. Some ponies started murmuring. The girls all cheered from their table. Only a few ponies clapped.

Twilight moved closer to Luna and gave her a gentle kiss. Luna wrapped her arms around Twilight and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss.

"Told you I would prove to the world that you are mine." Luna whispered as she broke the kiss.

Celestia looked to the band and they started to play. Twilight put her hoof on Luna's cheek.

"May I have this dance?" Luna asked putting her own hoof on Twilight's

"Yes."

[hr]

Many ponies left the Gala confused. Some ever thought it was a prank. The night was still and everypony silently made their way to their carriages.

The mane six were making their way to their carriage. There was soft snoring coming from Fluttershy, who was asleep on Rainbow's back.

"Poor thing tuckered herself out. What happened?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow yawned, "Nothing we just both had a busy day."

"I think we all have, I haven't been this tired since apple buckin' day." Apple Jack said as she used her own hoof to cover up her yawn.

Twilight and Luna were at the back of the pack. "So where do you want to sleep tonight?" Luna asked.

"I don't care where we sleep, I just want to be with you." Twilight said.

"Oh Twilight, I didn't know you were that type of mare." Luna smirked.

Twilight blushed, "Luna, don't talk like that."

Luna smiled as she gently kissed Twilight on her cheek.

Once they were at the carriage the girls hopped in one-by-one.

"Aren't you coming Twi?" Apple Jack asked.

"Not tonight girls, I'm going to spend the night with my fiance." Twilight said as she smiled at the girls.

"Alright make sure to have some fun." Rainbow said as she winked at Twilight and Luna.

Luna and Twilight both looked at each other and blushed a little. Pinkie Pie closed the door to the carriage and they took off. Twilight watched as her friends left.

"You know you really do have some great friends." Luna stated, using her wing to pull Twilight closer to her.

"Yeah, I also have the greatest fiance ever." Twilight said as she turned her head and licked Luna's cheek.

Luna looked down at Twilight. Twilight looked up at Luna with bedroom eyes. It didn't take Luna even a split second, she picked up Twilight and flew off.

[hr]

Luna kicked in her room door. She entered still holding Twilight, she turned and kicked the door closed.

"Wow Luna, I have never seen your room so clean before." Twilight smiled.

Luna chuckled, "It won't stay that way for long."

Luna used her magic to lock the door as she made her way to the bed. She gently set Twilight down, and used her magic to close and lock her balcony door. Luna slid into the bed and pulled Twilight close as she gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Luna started to trail from Twilight's lips down to her chin, and further down to her neck.

"I'm the luckiest mare in the world." Twilight whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: The Breakfast Scandal

Twilight squinted as her closed eyelids was assaulted by the morning light. She groaned as she rolled over. She felt something soft and heard the steady, gentle beating of a heart. She smiled as she buried her muzzle into it. She felt arms wrap around her, pulling her in closer, giving a gentle teasing squeeze.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" Luna asked as she rested her head on Twilight's.

"It was a peaceful sleep thanks to you." Twilight said causing Luna to smile.

Twilight tried to move but Luna only tightened her hold.

"Luna, we need to get up. You have royal duties and I have my lessons."

"But I don't want to, can't we just have a day in bed?" Luna whined.

Twilight again tried to move, Luna tightened her grip more. Twilight sighed but then smiled deviously as she looked up. Slowly and deliberately she ran her tongue across Luna's neck.

Luna's hold tightened even more, "Those are dangerous waters you treck love. Don't start something you can't finish."

Twilight didn't respond, she just repeated her action again. Before she knew it she was flipped onto her back, Luna was on top of her.

"Too late to turn back now." Luna said as she leaned down and kissed Twilight on her lips.

[hr]

Celestia yawned as she left her balcony. She wondered if her sister was home so, she made a quick stop to check on Luna. She went to knock but froze once she heard some suggestive noises coming from the other side of the door. Celestia just shook her head "Yeah, she's home."

Celestia soon found herself in the kitchen. She walked up to the fridge and opened it. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear then she dove into her cake stash. She picked up a slice and sat herself down at the table with a glass of milk. She licked her lips as she looked at her triple decker chocolate cake.

"Starting a little early there, aren't we now?" Luna said as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a dark purple robe and her mane was a mess; yet there was a huge smile on her face.

Celestia looked back as her sister, "Aren't we one to talk?"

Luna blushed, "Well in my defense, I can't resist. I have a beautiful mare in my bed. You expect me not to take advantage of that?"

"Well have you guys started planning anything yet? Venue? Colors? Anything?" Celestia asked.

"Calm down sis, it has only been a day. Besides I have been busy." Luna said.

"With what?" Celestia asked as she took a bite of her cake.

"I would tell you, but then i would have to kill you." Luna smiled as she walked away.

Celestia rolled her eyes. She doesn't remember her sister being this vulgar, but at least she was happy.

[hr]

Twilight was snoring softly as Luna entered the room. Luna smiled as she looked over at the sleeping mare. She slowly tiptoed over to the bed and gently placed a soft kiss on Twilight's cheek.

"Sweetheart wake up, you need to come eat breakfast." Luna whispered softly as she gently nibbled on Twilight's ear.

Twilight yawned as she turned over pulling the blanket over her head.

"Oh no you don't…" Luna growled playfully as she used her magic to pull the blanket off of Twilight.

Twilight reached around the bed for the blanket, her eyes still closed. She opened one eye and looked at Luna, "I thought you loved me?"

Luna smiled as she sat on the bed, petting Twilight's mane, "I do. I need you to get up though. You have your lessons and I have my duties."

Twilight frowned as she sat up, "Hey, that was my line. You stole it."

Luna smiled as she gave Twilight a gentle peck, "I know. Now you better have that cute flank of yours in the kitchen and at that table, so I can make us a proper breakfast."

Twilight giggled as she got off of the bed, she looked at Luna as she swayed her tail back and forth, "You mean this flank?"

Luna took a deep breath, "If you continue to tease me like that, you can bet on me locking you up."

Twilight stopped teasing Luna, "I just wanted to show my fiance how much I love her."

Luna smiled as Twilight left the room. She was happy that Twilight was feeling more confident around her. Even if it was only in private, it was start.

[hr]

Twilight entered the kitchen and saw Celestia eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"No to be rude Princess Celestia, but isn't it a little early for cake?" Twilight asked.

Celestia looked over at Twilight. She wiped her maul clean, "Never too early for cake my dear, and don't be so formal Twilight. We are going to be family from now on, you can call me Tia."

Twilight bit her lip, "How about Celestia, I don't know if I would feel comfortable calling you Tia yet."

Celestia nodded, "Fair enough."

Celestia finished her cake as Luna walked into the kitchen. "Morning sister, I see you have a hole in your chin."

Celestia looked down and realized there was some chocolate icing on her coat. "Oh well, aren't I the messy eater. I'm going to go wash up, then I'll wash the dishes."

"Don't worry sis, I am about to make breakfast anyway. I'll handle the dishes, you go worry about that draconequus you have lying in your bed." Luna said waving her sister off.

"I guess I should go tend to my lover, if you will excuse me." Celestia said as she left the room.

Twilight's mouth hung open in surprise, "NO WAY!"

Luna nodded as she started to fumble through the drawers and cabinets, "Yup, been going on for years. I don't know if Discord is ever going to pop the question."

Luna set the counter up and looked over at Twilight, who was now frozen.

"It couldn't have been that much of a surprise, remember they have been around a lot longer than you guys have. Before he...lost it, he was actually a sweet guy. To be honest he spoiled my sister. So much so that, she had to go on a diet and talk to a professional about her cake addiction." Luna said.

"Still...Discord?" Twilight asked, turning to look at Luna.

"Well what can I say, he was her first." Luna said as she made her way to the fridge and started collecting ingredients.


	8. Chapter 8: Planning the Wedding pt1

Twilight was sleeping peacefully back in her library. Spike was sound asleep in his bed next to her. She was dreaming about her and Luna. Then there was an abrupt pounding on her door. She sat up groaning at the fact that her dream was interrupted.

"Who is it?" Twilight yawned as she made her way downstairs slowly.

The pounding continued and it got progressively louder as she neared the door.

"I'm coming!" Twilight yelled as she reached out for the front door.

She opened the door and was immediately glomped by Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, We Have A Wedding To Plan!" She yelled as the rest of the mane six walked into the library.

"Pinkie, what...huh?" Twilight asked as she tried to free herself from Pinkie's grip.

"We have to plan you wedding darling. We are talking themes, dresses, guests. Oh, do you think that any handsome delegates will attend?" Rarity asked, her eyes lit up.

Twilight gasped, "Pinkie, I can't breath."

Pinkie looked at Twilight, her face was turning a dark purple, "Opps, Sorry." Pinkie got off of Twilight and helped her to her hooves.

"Now let's get to work." Applejack said.

"Wait...doesn't planning a wedding take like….months?" Twilight asked.

"Yes it does, but this is a big wedding Twilight." Rarity said as she emphasized big by making a motion with her hooves.

"Yeah Twi, you are marrying the Princess of the Night. This is going to be the wedding of the century." Rainbow emphasized.

"Maybe even bigger than Cadence and Shining Armor." Rarity said.

"Yeah, until Celestia marries Discord." Twilight whispered.

"What was that sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Twilight shook her head, "Oh nothing, wait a minute how are Luna and I supposed to start planning if we haven't even set a date?"

"Just because you haven't set a date doesn't mean you can't get a head start." Rarity said as her and the others dragged Twilight out of the library.

[hr]

"Okay so you will need a theme, location, guest list, invitations…" Rarity said as she looked over at Twilight.

Twilight rubbed her head, "I think we need to get a little more organized. Spike!" She yelled as Spike appeared next to her with a quill and parchment in his hand.

"Ready." He said with his claw held up ready to write.

Rarity started to list off all the the things they would need for the wedding once again. Spike scribbled furiously. Once Rarity was finished he read back the list.

"Theme, Dresses, Invitations, Guest list, Minister, Location, Bridesmaid, Rings, Caterer, Band, Seating Arrangements, Flower Fillies, Ring Bearer…" Spike pointed to himself.

"That sure is an awful lot, are you sure you are able to handle all of this Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight nodded, "Well I mean we don't have to have all of that right? Can't Luna and I just have a night small wedding?"

Rarity gasped as she looked back at Twilight, "Are You Crazy! You are marrying royalty here Twilight. This has to be the wedding of the century. If you wedding isn't absolutely perfect that could jeopardize your relationship later on."

Twilight looked worried, "Really?"

"Oh yes dear, 9 out of 10 marriages have been proven to fall through because of the bad weddings." Rarity said.

"Oh come on you silly filly. What about Shining Armor and Cadence. Their wedding was in shambles until we redid it." Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight slowly started to freak out and Rainbow Dash saw this. "Oh come on Rarity, that is probably some load of bull that you read out of some gossip magazine while you were at the spa."

Rarity gasped, "How dare you, Pony Magazine isn't some gossip magazine, it...it...also has puzzles and…"

"Are you okay Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight was frozen in place thinking about all of the worst possible scenarios that could happen on their wedding day.

"What if Rarity is right? We have to make sure this wedding is perfect." Twilight said as all heads turned her way.

"Well it that is what you want, we are here to help sugarcube" Applejack said.

"Just try not to overwork yourself Twi. We do not need about apple-bucking season scenario." Rainbow said.

"Hey!" Applejack yelled as she frowned at Dash.

"Thanks girls, I can't thank you all enough for helping me with this. Wait a minute, shouldn't Luna be helping me too." Twilight asked.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah Twilight is right, it's not like she is marrying herself. Wait, can you do that? Can you marry yourself? If I could I would get myself cake instead of some silly old ring."

Everyone looked towards Canterlot. She smiled as she thought about Luna.

"I can't wait to see you tonight." Twilight whispered to herself.

A/N: Just a fair warning I can only upload once a week maybe less because I am in school and working and it is hard to type when I am exhausted. I will try to keep up on it I promise. And to those of you reading Daughter of the Night, i will continue writing that one I'm just reediting the chapters so they look more like this.


	9. Chapter 9: Planning the Wedding pt2

Twilight was setting up a table for two. She had sent Spike to her parents house for the weekend. She finished by placing her favorite dandelion sandwich on her side and made Luna a peanut butter and apple jam sandwich.

Once the table was set she made her way to the balcony and waited for Luna to arrive. It didn't take long for Luna to appear in the distance.

Luna smiled as she saw her fiance sitting on her balcony.

"Hello dear, your princess charming has arrived." Luna chuckled.

"I don't know if I really needed any saving." Twilight smirked.

Luna landed next to Twilight. She leaned over and stole a gentle kiss from Twilight's lips.

"Hey you didn't ask." Twilight pouted as she started to make her way inside.

"I didn't know I needed to, after all that is my ring you are wearing." Luna smiled as followed Twilight in.

"I have set the table incase you were hungry." Twilight said as she lead Luna to the kitchen.

Luna's stomach growled the minute she set her eyes on the food. "Oh wow, i did kind of skip breakfast today."

Luna sat at the table and started to dig into her sandwich. Twilight sat across from her watching her eat.

Luna looked up, "Twilight, is there a reason that you aren't eating?"

"Well I...today has been stressful. The girls and i have been spending all day wedding planning." Twilight said as she nibbled on her sandwich.

Luna set her food down and gave Twilight a serious look. "Why didn't you write me to let me know? I would have been here to help you out."

Twilight shook her head, "Well I didn't want to disturb you. I didn't know if you had any important matters to deal with and I didn't want to get in your way."

Luna sighed, "Twilight, haven't I told you before that you are not a burden. If anything you are more important to me than those royal duties."

Twilight shook her head, "Don't say that, you are still a princess and you still have your responsibilities."

Luna got up and walked over to Twilight. She gently placed a hoof under Twilight's chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Twilight immediately responded as heat rushed to her face. Luna broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Twilight's.

"I am your wife first and a princess second." Luna whispered.

Twilight smiled as she wrapped her arms around Luna, "I love you with all my heart."

"As I do my love. As do I."

[hr]

The next morning Twilight woke up on the floor of her library. She looked down at the book her face was resting on. The pages of the book held pictures of wedding dresses and next to the book was a notepad and quill.

Twilight heard soft snoring and turned her head to see Luna sprawled out over many books. Some books weren't even open, others showed different locations and wedding themes. Twilight giggled when she realized Luna had drooled a little bit on the guest list they started to write out.

Twilight leaned over and gently nuzzled Luna, "Wake up sweetheart."

Luna groaned as she buried her head further into a book, "Why must morning come so quickly?"

Twilight smiled as she leaned over more and gently kissed Luna. Luna immediately perked up, raising her head and looking at Twilight.

"Well good morning dear, that was a great way to start the day." She said as she stood up.

Luna and Twilight got to work stacking the books neatly and organizing their lists into one binder.

"You hungry? I can whip up something." Twilight asked.

Luna nodded, "I will work on getting this cleaned up."

"Then after breakfast we can get back to work." Twilight said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Luna sighed, "How much more planning do we need to do. Can't we just say "I do" And get to the honeymoon already?"

Twilight pouted as she started to make breakfast, "No, this wedding has to be perfect. I don't want anything to come between us."

Luna followed Twilight into the kitchen, "What do you mean you don't want anything to come between us? What have those silly fillies been putting into your head?"

"Well did you know that 9 out of 10 have been proven to fall through because of bad weddings." Twilight said.

Luna looked at Twilight with a raised eyebrow, "You haven't been listening to Ms. Rarity's magazine advice have you?"

Twilight nodded, "Well maybe a little, but what if it is true."

Luna walked up to Twilight and pulled her in for a reassuring hug. "Nothing could ever come between us. I love you Twilight Sparkle, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Twilight smiled as she hugged Luna back.

[hr]

Later on the day the girls were waiting for Twilight at Sugar Cube Corner.

"I wonder why Twilight wanted to meet us." Applejack said

"I just hope nothing terrible happened." Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow wrapped her arm around Fluttershy, "I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe she just wants some help with planning the wedding."

Just then Twilight and Luna walked in, holding hooves. Everypony bowed as Luna passed by.

"No need everypony. Please continue with your daily activities." Luna said as they made their way to the table.

Twilight took a seat and Luna sat next to her. "So we have decided that...well...we aren't going to have a big wedding."

"What!" The girls all yelled in unison.

"Not all weddings have to be big. The purpose of the wedding is to join two people together. To bind them to one another forever more. It is not vital for the wedding to be big." Luna said as she pulled Twilight's chair closer to hers.

"So we can probably have it at the orchard." Applejack said.

"I can do the dresses." Rarity said.

"Yes, we can all help. If it is small there shouldn't be much to do." Pinkie said.

"Yeah we are here to help." Rainbow said.

The girls all nodded their heads as they all mumbled in agreement.

"Come on girls, we have a wedding to plan." Applejack yelled.

Luna and Twilight shared a smile, "I really do have the best friends ever."


	10. Chapter 10: The Small Royal Wedding

Pinkie Pie was bounced around as she and Fluttershy decorated the gazebo. Rainbow and Applejack worked on decorating the barn.

"Applejack what in tarnation is going on here?" Granny Smith asked as she walked into the barn.

"Granny, I told ya that today is Twilight and Princess Luna's wedding. They are going to have it here on the farm." Applejack sighed.

"I don't remember you telling me that." Granny Smith said.

Applebloom ran in with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. They were sporting their flower filly dresses. They were a light grey with violet trimmings. Each filly wore a crown that was made up of violet lilacs.

"Granny what do ya think?" Applebloom asked as she twirled.

Granny Smith smiled, "You look absolutely beautiful youngin."

Babs walked in after, "Cuz, I don't think this dress is really me."

"Shoot, does everypony know about this here wedding?" Granny Smith asked.

"Yes Granny," Applejack sighed again as she nailed some of the decorations in place.

"Shoot, I don't have anything to wear." Granny said as she looked around.

"Applebloom, why don't you go help Granny find something nice to wear for the wedding." Applejack suggested.

Applebloom nodded, "You got it sis."

"Whatever you do don't get that dress dirty, ya hear?" Applejack said.

Applebloom sighed, "I won't."

The girls then escorted Granny Smith out of the barn and let AJ and Rainbow decorate the barn in peace.

[hr]

Rarity was inside of the Apple's house finishing alterations on both of the wedding dresses. The CMC's walked in with Granny Smith trailing behind.

"Rarity, Granny needs to look fabulous." Applebloom said.

Rarity turned back pulled out her measuring tape. She started taking Granny's measurements.

"I will take care of things from here. Why don't you girls go play." Rarity said as she started digging through her fabrics.

Sweetiebelle nodded as the girls turned to run off.

"Don't Get You Dresses Dirty!" Rarity yelled after the girls as they ran off.

[hr]

The CMC's went into their clubhouse as the other ponies worked on decorating. A carriage started to appear in the distance.

"The Princesses are here!" Pinkie yelled as she climbed to the top of the barn and flagged the carriage.

The carriage started to descend and came to a soft landing near the gates of Sweet Apple Acres. Celestia gracefully stepped out of the carriage and Luna was right behind her.

The girls approached the princesses, heads bowed.

"Hello everypony, how is the decorations coming along?" Celestia asked.

"It's going great your highness, we are pretty much done. We are getting started on the food soon." Applejack spoke up.

"Well I would like to thank everypony, this place is looking amazing." Luna thanked as she walked up to the girls. "There is one face that I don't see, where is my bride?"

"She is with Rarity inside of the house, she is getting ready." Rainbow said.

Celestia looked over to Luna, "I suggest you go and start to get ready as well sister. You are only moments away from your vows."

Luna nodded as she made her way to the barn house.

"Will you ponies help me unload the carriage?" Celestia asked.

The girls nodded as they strolled up to the royal carriage.

[hr]

Luna knocked on the door and peeked her head in. "Knock, knock?" She said.

"Just a moment." Rarity yelled from upstairs.

Moments later Rarity made her way down the stairs and bowed, "Hello Princess Luna, here to see your bride-to-be I assume?"

Luna nodded, "Yes actually."

Rarity sighed, "I'm sorry to say Princess Luna, but, seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck."

Luna shook her head, "Well I hate to be rude, but, I don't believe in such myths and rumors. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see my bride."

Rarity just nodded and let Luna through. Luna walked upstairs and peeked her head through one of the cracked doors.

"Twilight?" She called out, confused that she saw no pony in the room.

Luna walked in to see the room completely covered with dresses and fabrics. On the dresser were many cases of makeup and canisters of manespray. The only thing missing was Twilight. Luna was about to try the next room when she heard a sneeze coming from the closet.

Luna smiled as she tip-toed to the closet and slowly opened the door. There was an unicorn figure hiding under a blanket.

Luna chuckled, "You don't have to hide beautiful, I don't believe in bad luck." She pulled the blanket off the reveal a dummy.

Luna dropped the blanket and looked around the room confused. The room was silent.

"So it's that type of game." Luna said as she checked under the bed.

Twilight wasn't under the bed. Luna checked inside of the drawers. Nothing. Then she went back to the closet. She looked up at the top shelf and moved a few boxes around to see a curled up Twilight.

Twilight frowned, "I just don't want us to have bad luck."

Luna reached up and gently pulled Twilight from the shelf and into her arms. "We are not going to have bad luck."

Twilight sighed as she rested her head on Luna's shoulder.

Rarity walked in while the two were wrapped into a loving embrace, "I hate to interrupt, but there is still a lot to be done and not a lot of time left before the guests arrive."

Luna nodded as her and Twilight separated. She leaned down and gave Twilight a gentle kiss on her nose. Twilight blushed a nice shade of red as she looked down at the floor.

"I will be waiting at the altar." Luna stated as she turned and left the room.

Rarity walked up to Twilight and smiled as she placed a hoof on her shoulder. Twilight looked up at Rarity and smiled.

"Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say we are all extremely happy that you have found true happiness." Rarity said.

Twilight smiled.

[hr]

The sun started to set over the horizon as the last of the decorations were set. The apple orchard was decorated with light grey and violet.

The trees were covered with purple and grey paper lanterns. The tables were covered with white tablecloth. The tablecloth was covered with crescent moon and star shaped confetti. Every chair had a white balloon tied to it. On the tables were tea lamps.

In front of the barn doors was were the altar was set. There was a flower arch that consisted of purple lilacs and white hydrangea.

The girls all took a step back and sighed.

"We did a great job." Rainbow said.

"You sure did," Celestia said as she walked up.

The girls bowed, "No need, but you girls better go and start getting dressed the guests will be arriving soon." Celestia said.

The girls nodded as they made their way to the house. They opened the door and Rarity was standing there to welcome them.

"How com you aren't dressed yet Rare?" Applejack asked.

"I can't get dressed until all of you are. Upstairs now." Rarity ordered as she shoved the girls up the stairs.

[hr]

Soon guests started to show up. The CMC's were at the gate welcoming everypony and checking them in.

Everypony was dressed in dresses that matched the theme colors that were set for the wedding. The girls exited the house with the exception of Rarity who stayed behind to finish getting herself and Twilight ready.

Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were wearing light violet dresses. Both dresses were identical since they were Twilight's bridesmaids. Rainbow and Applejack were in light grey suits. They were matching Shining Armor, Big Mac,

"Do you want something to drink?" Rainbow asked as she looked over at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nodded. Rainbow trotted over to the food tables.

"I love how Rainbow looks in her suit." Fluttershy whispered.

"Yeah, she looks super duper." Pinkie said.

"Fluttershy, you and Twilight are very lucky. You both found somepony to love." Applejack said as Rainbow reproached the group with a cup of punch for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy took the cup and sipped a little bit of the cider. She then passed Rainbow her cup to share.

"So Rainbow how do you fancy your suit there?" Applejack asked.

"More comfortable than a dress, I'll say that." Rainbow said.

[hr]

Luna was in the living room of the house. The was checking herself out in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a black and grey dress. The top of her dress resembled that of chest plate armor. Her cutie mark was imprinted on the front of it. She had a headband on her head that was made entirely of pearls; in the middle of the headband was her cutie mark.

Celestia poked her head through the front door. "We are ready to begin. You read?" Celestia asked.

Luna nodded as she followed her sister outside.

Vinyl changed the music up a little as ponies started to collect in front of the altar. They left the aisle open. Celestia took her spot in front at the altar.

Everypony stood as Luna walked to the alter with Shining armor. They came from the side rather than down the aisle.

Behind all of the ponies the couples grouped up and prepared for the walk. Applejack saw Rarity and her jaw dropped.

Rarity looked over at Applejack who was frozen in place, "Are you okay there Applejack?"

Applejack snapped out of it and nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine."

Rarity smiled, "Well then lets get in line."

In order the bridesmaids and ushers made their way to the alter. Fluttershy was walking with Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie bounced along next to Big Mac. Rarity walked with Applejack.

Next Cadence walked alone since she was the Mare of Honor.

Spike was behind her, holding the rings on a little pillow.

The CMC's gave Vinyl the signal. Vinyl spun a record and put on the wedding march. Everypony looked back as the CMC started throwing flowers and making their way down the aisle.

Twilight and her Father started to walk. She was wearing a white dress and on her chest was her cutie mark in grey. She had her mane tied up in a bun and she was on her fathers right arm. During the entire walk she stared at Luna. Luna stared right back. Owlicious and Tank were carrying Twilight's train. When Twilight and her father got to the front her father gave her away.

"Take care of my baby." He said. Luna nodded and he walked back to stand next to Twilight's mom.

Twilight stood next to Luna. The music was cut. They continued to stare at each other as Celestia began.

"Mares and Gentelcolts, we are here today to celebrate the union of Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna. The couple has written their own vows that they will recite now." Celestia said as she passed the attention onto Twilight.

"Luna, in the beginning I was in denial about loving you. That was only because I was afraid. I was afraid that you would reject me and I couldn't bare to stand that. Now that I am standing here in the dress, among all of our friends and family, I consider myself lucky. Lucky that someone as amazing as you would look my way. Even though our first meeting was a little...abnormal, I am glad we met and became more than friends. I love you, Luna." Twilight said as she wiped a tear that was streaming down her cheek.

Luna took a deep breath as she began, " Twilight Sparkle, I was in love with you at first sight. When you freed me from myself and allowed me to be reunited with my sister. You gave me a second chance to improve myself. You even helped me by teaching me how to communicate and interact with others. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Today will forever be etched in my memory as the day I found never ending happiness. I love you Twilight Sparkle." Luna said as she reached over and gently wiped a tear that had started to fall from Twilight's eye.

"Twilight Sparkle, do you take Princess Luna to be your mare for as long as you both shall live?" Celestia asked as she looked over to Twilight.

Twilight nodded, "I do."

"Princess Luna, do your take Twilight Sparkle to be your mare for as long as you both shall live?" Celestia asked as she looked over to Luna.

Luna nodded, "I do."

Celestia looked over at Spike, "May we have the rings please?"

Spike walked over with the rings. The rings were both silver gold. One had a pink diamond in the shape of a star, and the other had a clear diamond in the shape of the crescent moon.

Luna picked up the ring that had the crescent moon and placed it on Twilight's horn. Twilight returned the favor with the other ring.

"I now pronounce you mare and mare." Celestia announced as Twilight placed both her front hooves on Luna's chest, leaning in for a kiss. Ponies stomped their hooves as Twilight and Luna kissed.

[hr]

Later on Twilight and Luna were sitting at a table with the mane 6 and Celestia. The girls kept congratulating Twilight and Luna as they ate their meal.

Twilight felt some pony tap on her shoulder, "Twili, I'm so proud of you." Shining Armor said as Twilight stood up to give him a hug.

"Are you crying?" Twilight asked.

"No, it's liquid pride. Two totally different things." Shining Armor said.

Cadence was behind him and pulled Twilight in for a hug as well. "It was an honor being you mare of honor Twilight. Congrats to you and Luna."

"Thank you," Luna said as she stood up to hug Cadence.

"You two make a lovely couple." Twilight's father said as he walked up.

"I don't mean to interrupt but i was wondering if I may dance with my little girl one last time.? He asked.

Luna nodded, "Of course." Luna put up her hoof to signal Vinyl.

Vinyl hopped on the mike, "Okay, everypony clear the dance floor. The bride and her father are going to share a dance."

Twilight's father led her to the dance floor. When the music started they begun to dance.

"Dad, are you really okay with me being married to a mare?" Twilight asked.

"well at first you mother and I were a little skeptical. Then we decided as long as you are happy then we don't care." Her father said.

Twilight sighed in relief.

"Besides Luna seems like a very well put together mare. I have faith that she will be able to take care of my little Twilight." He said as she hugged her.

"I love you daddy." Twilight said.

Somepony tapped on her father's shoulder. "Can I get a dance with my little sis?" Shining Armor asked.

Their father nodded as he passed Twilight over.

"Twili, Cadence and I are both happy that you have found love." Shining Armor said.

"Thanks BBBFF." Twilight said.

"We just want you to know that if you and Luna ever need anything to just let us know." Shining Armor said as he patted Twilight on her head.

"Hey, you'll mess up my mane." Twilight complained as somepony else tapped on Shining Armors shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Luna asked.

Shining Armor nodded as he passed his sister over to Luna.

They were silent for a minute and all they did was look into each others eyes.

"How does it feel?" Luna asked.

"How does what feel?" Twilight asked.

Luna smiled, "How does it feel to belong to me?"

Twilight blushed as she leaned up and kissed Luna. Luna kissed Twilight back as she wrapped her arms around her. Twilight broke the kiss, "Wonderful."

[hr]

Pinkie whistled and the royal flying carriage rolled up. Twilight and Luna made their way to the carriage as hay piece were being thrown around them. Luna opened the door and Twilight stopped in front of it.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked looking worried.

"We need to see who is next." Twilight stated as she threw the bouquet.

Rarity jumped up and still managed to miss it. Instead it landed on Fluttershy's back. She blushed as she looked over at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow looked back at Fluttershy and blushed her own shade of red.

"I knew it." Luna whispered as she helped Twilight into the carriage. The carriage pulled off and took to the sky.

"We we better get planning. Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy Are Next!" Pinkie yelled.

Both Rainbow and Fluttershy blushed even brighter as Rarity, Applejack, and Spike laughed.

[hr]

Inside the carriage, Twilight and Luna were in a loving embrace.

"Princess Luna is mine." Twilight giggled as she kissed Luna's neck.

"Twilight Sparkle is mine." Luna stated as she nipped at Twilight's ear.

Twilight looked up and Luna leaned down to kiss her as the carriage flew off.

"You are mine, forevermore." They both whispered in unison.


	11. Chapter 11: The Honeymoon

A/N: Just please don't think any less of me. Everyone on Fimfiction wanted this chapter.

Luna opened the carriage door as Twilight stepped out. Twilight looked around and gasped in awe at what she saw. There was a huge lake, and beyond that was hills and trees. The blanket of stars that shone overhead were not disrupted by a single cloud.

Twilight looked around and on the other side of the lake she saw a small little lake house.

"Is that where we will be staying?" Twilight asked.

Luna nodded as she grabbed Twilight's hoof and started walking towards it.

"Then why did we get dropped off on the other side of the lake?" She asked.

"Because the first thing I wanted to do with my wife was go for a midnight stroll along the water." Luna said.

Twilight smiled as she looked up at the stars, "It sure is beautiful out tonight."

Luna looked over at Twilight, who was still watching the stars.

"Tis beauty can't compare." She whispered.

[hr]

Luna opened the door and Twilight stepped in. She was amazed by the inside of the house.

"Why don't you go take a look around?" Luna suggested.

Twilight nodded as she walked around the house, checking every detail.

The inside of the house was spacious. The entrance led to the living room, which merged with the dining room. The dining room was connected to the kitchen. Branching off from the kitchen was a little hallway that led to the master bedroom. The bathroom was located in the master bedroom and featured a Jacuzzi tub, shower stall, two sinks, and a toilet.

"This place is absolutely beautiful Luna. Where did you….How did you?" Twilight shook her head not believing what she was seeing.

"It used to belong to our parents. Before Celestia and I were born they actually used to live here." Luna said.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, then mother got pregnant and father started to take his royal duties seriously. They moved out, but told my sister and I that we can have it. Celestia really doesn't have a need for it so she let me keep it." Luna said.

"This place is just beautiful. I still can't believe it." Twilight said.

"Well believe it dear, this is where we are going to be staying for the next three days." Luna said as she started to gently push Twilight towards the master bedroom.

"Three days is more than enough time to try out everything." Luna smiled as she started biting Twilight's neck.

Twilight moaned, "What do you mean everything?"

Luna responded by pinning Twilight down to the bed, "You will see."

[hr]

Twilight's mind was completely blank as she was totally powerless to oppose Luna's strong will. Using her tongue, Luna marked every inch of Twilight's body except for one. As Luna was nearing her mark Twilight tensed up.

"What it is dear? We have done this a million times." Luna asked as she gently kissed Twilight's area.

Twilight jolted, "It's just...different. What if it isn't as special as….ohhh!"

Luna licked her once to shut her up, "Listen dear, this is just one of many nights that I will pin you to my mattress. There isn't any specific special moment, because every time we make love is special."

Luna climbed up and kissed Twilight on her lips. Twilight was looking at Luna with bedroom eyes.

"Do me a favor dear, just relax and let me do my job effectively." Luna said as she re-positioned herself.

Twilight nodded and gasped as Luna dove in. Twilight was screaming Luna's name as her legs shivered.

Luna smiled as she moved Twilight's legs over her shoulder so that she wouldn't be interrupted as she enjoyed her dessert.

Twilight was sweating all over as her back arched. Luna put her hooves to work as she continued her assault with her tongue, causing Twilight to cry out.

Luna could sense Twilight nearing her release, "That is it dear...come on." Luna said as she picked up speed.

Twilight's magic surged as she climaxed all over Luna's muzzle.

"I'm...sorry...Luna." Twilight apologized as she fought to catch her breath. Her mane was a mess and her face was flushed.

"Don't apologize my dear." Luna said as she licked her lips, "You are just as delicious as ever."

Twilight blushed at that comment, making her already flushed face a darker shade of red.

Luna re-positioned herself and presented herself to Twilight, "Sharing is caring."

Twilight smiled as she got to work on Luna. Luna moaned as she continued to work on Twilight.

The rest of the night the two continued to climax to the others mercy. Twilight more so than Luna but that was the way Luna liked it.

[hr]

The next morning Twilight woke up in a tangled mess of covers and pillows. Luna was holding Twilight close to her chest and Twilight smiled as she snuggled into Luna.

"I see you are awake. Did you enjoy last night?" Luna asked.

Twilight nodded as she kissed Luna's neck, "Very much."

Luna sighed, "While I would hate to leave this position, there are some things we have to attend to today."

Twilight frowned, "Like what?"

"Well we need to decided if we will live in your library, or the castle. I also have to check the mail to make sure my sister doesn't require my presence. I would also love to shower." Luna said.

"But, I don't want to leave this bed." Twilight stated.

"Oh don't worry dear, we may leave the bed but that doesn't mean the act that happens in it won't be repeated." Luna smiled as she licked Twilight's horn.

Twilight blushed as Luna moved to look at her face to face, "Besides there are other locations that would serve that action well."

Twilight smiled, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes."


End file.
